Love Comes In All Forms
by InvestInLove
Summary: This is what happens when you leave your phone in someone else's watch. Title doesn't have much to do with the story. Short, Ryelsi fluff!


Love Comes In All Forms

**Okay, so part of this is also part of a chapter in my story, Playmakers, except for a few minor detail changes….but I just got this idea and decided that not only would it work good for that, it would also be a perfect Ryelsi one-shot. BTW- This has absolutely no relation to Playmakers, which is why the details have been changed so much.**

* * *

"Let's try it without the music!" Ryan said to the dancers on stage. "Kelsi, you can take a break for now."

It was their first production together at Julliard, where Ryan was helping choreograph a show while Kelsi was playing the piano for rehearsals.

She watched as Ryan led them, explaining the choreography for what seemed like the millionth time. She admired the fact that no matter how long it took them to get it, he never seemed to get the least bit impatient.

She heard some jazz music playing from Ryan's phone, which was sitting on the top of the piano.

"Uh, Ryan?" She called out. "Your phone is ringing!"

"Would you answer it please, and tell them that I'm busy and I'll call them back." He said.

She picked up the phone, looking at the caller ID. It was Sharpay. "Hey, Shar. Ryan is busy."

"Kelsi?" Sharpay asked, surprised.

"Yeah." She said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Sharpay said. "No, actually, I'm great. You know how I've been helping Mrs. Darbus out with the drama department?"

"Yeah." Kelsi said, only halfway listening, entranced by the way Ryan moved across the stage.

"Well, earlier today, she told me that she was going to be retiring at the end of this year." Sharpay said, taking a deep breath. "And that means that I get to be the head of the drama department next year!"

"Oh my god, that's great!" Kelsi said, knowing how happy that would make Sharpay. "I'll definitely have to come see the first production you put on."

"Good!" Sharpay said. "That'll mean you'll actually come home. I miss you so much!"

Kelsi smiled. "I miss you too." She said. "And I'll make sure Ryan's there too."

"Okay, well it was really nice talking to you." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, you too." Kelsi said. "I have to go, but Ryan said he would call you back."

"Okay." She said. "Come home soon, Kels. And tell Ryan I love him."

"I will." Kelsi said. "Bye."

She looked back up at the stage, where Ryan was breaking down the choreography move by move, and she couldn't help but smile. Looking down at Ryan's phone, she noticed how boring it looked. His background was a picture of the whole gang together the previous year at graduation, but his banner just said "Ryan."

She smiled, then went through his phone to his settings where she could change it. 'Kels Loves U' she typed in, and wondered how long it would take him to actually notice it was there. Knowing Ryan, it would be a few days. He was always busy and when he did look at his phone, it was only to send a text message.

"Okay, that's great! Take a break everyone!" Ryan called out, clapping his hands together.

He walked over to where Kelsi was sitting on the piano bench. "Who called?" He asked.

"Sharpay." Kelsi answered. "And you better call her back because she has news."

"Oh, god." Ryan said. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

Kelsi busted out laughing. "No." She said, "This is good news, believe me. You'll want to hear it."

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Call your sister." Kelsi said. "Oh, and she said she loves you."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see why _you _can't just tell me, but okay. I'm calling now."

She stayed sitting down, deciding that she might as well just stay until he was done talking because they would most likely hang out later that day anyway.

"That's amazing Sharpay!" She heard him say as he paced back and forth, already planning on teasing him about now being able to stand still like she always did.

She watched him talk animatedly, catching every movement of his hands or change of facial expression, not wanting to miss a single thing. Every little thing he did was beautiful to her and she wanted to be able to capture it all in her mind to remember again later.

When he finally hung up, she watched him carefully, but ended up not being surprised when he shoved his phone in his pocket without even looking at the main screen.

"So," He said, turning to face her, not at all surprised that she'd stayed. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She replied. "But I'm hungry."

"So Effie's?" He asked, referring to the little hole-in-the-wall café they often went to.

"Sure." She said.

They walked out together and walked the few blocks to Effie's, the conversation mostly on the production or Sharpay. When they got there, they sat down in a booth near the door and ordered their food before Kelsi excused herself to the bathroom, instructing Ryan to watch her bag while she went.

When she returned, and all through the meal, she noticed Ryan watching her strangely. Finally, after probably the tenth time she'd caught him looking at her, she couldn't help but speak up.

"What?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh?" He asked, pretending to be surprised.

"You've been staring at me since I got back from the bathroom." She accused.

"No, I haven't." Ryan said in a tone that obviously said 'you're crazy.' "I think you're losing it."

"Whatever." She said, returning to her food, but still watching him unsuccessfully try to watch her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, by the way, I think you got a text while you were in the bathroom." He said after a few minutes.

"And it takes you 20 minutes to actually remember?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "It could be something important, you know."

He rolled his eyes, saying nothing, watching her as she slid her phone open.

"Hey," She said after seeing that her phone wasn't showing a new text message. "I don't have a-…" She stopped suddenly, looking up at Ryan with a huge grin on her face, before looking back down at her phone, doing a double-take on her banner to make sure it said what she thought it said. Sure enough, clear as day, it read, for her to always see:

'Ryan Loves U 2'

* * *

**Well? This was my first Ryelsi one-shot, so if it was out of character or something, forgive me….but I just couldn't resist, they are SO cute! Review and tell me what you think, even if you think it's absolutely terrible!**

**Sorry for the bad title, I couldn't think of a better one :(**


End file.
